1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant teething and pacifier devices and, more particularly, to a child's pacifier having an imbedded sound activated locator tone such that when the pacifier is lost or misplaced a locator tone can be activated in a remote fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In several related arts, many methods of locators are known, as well as many types of infant pacifiers. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,292,335 Jong-Hyun Shin Mar. 8, 1994 5,211,479 Frank Coffey May 18, 1993 5,033,864 Marie R. Lasecki, et al. Jul. 23, 1991 5,008,954 Carl Oppendahl Apr. 16, 1991 4,788,734 Gerfreid Bauer Apr. 16, 1991 4,554,919 Claudette Hubert Nov. 26, 1985 ______________________________________
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,335, an infant pacifier with diaphragm melody generator is disclosed that generates a melody when the infant holds the pacifier in the mouth and sucks or mumbles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,479, a digital pacifier thermometer is disclosed having one or more electrical sensors within the pacifier nipple and digital measurement and display units external to the nipple.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,864, a temperature sensing pacifier, similar to the '479 patent, is disclosed including a radio transmitter and receiver for remotely indicating the sensed temperature.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,954, a voice activated ratio transceiver is disclosed. Although not directly related to the present invention, the voice activated functionality of the '954 patent shares parts of the functionality of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,734, a toothbrush having signal producing means in an audible range is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,919, a musical pacifier is disclosed, similar to the '335 patent, but including an electronic programmed circuit capable of generating signals to produce a musical tune.
Although these incremental improvements in the art provide various functionalities, none appear capable of aiding a user in finding a lost or misplaced pacifier. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a musical pacifier with a remote locator means.